


Things Change

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It turns out Laura's not the Dying Leader after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

Title: Things Change  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: ~550  
Pairings: Laura/Lee and implied Bill/Kara  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary: It turns out Laura's not the Dying Leader after all...  
A/N: Written for a prompt from [](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/profile)[**plaid_slytherin**](http://plaid-slytherin.livejournal.com/)

  


It turned out she wasn’t the Dying Leader after all.  Soon after Kara jumped the Galactica to their new home, Laura could feel the life returning to her body.  Still, her involvement in the settlement was limited.  While Bill and the others planned everything, Laura sat under a tarp.  

First, she noticed she was coughing less.  Her coughing seemed to decrease hourly.  Then she realized she didn’t have trouble breathing anymore.  Her hands stopped shaking, and her eyes could see better.  As her body seemed to be healing itself, Laura decided to take advantage of her improved vision and motor skills by reading.  She retrieved _Dark Day_ from her bag, and smiled.  

When Laura revealed she hadn’t finished it before she returned it to him, Bill insisted on giving it to her again.  She simply smiled at him.  Unwilling to shatter the man’s hope that she’d live to read it.  It seemed maybe his hope wasn’t misplaced after all.

A few days after they’d found their new home, Lee made his first visit to Laura’s tarp.  She couldn’t help thinking of their time together on Kobol--and how they’d never been as close since then.

He took a seat in the chair next to hers.

“Captain Apollo.”

Lee smiled. “Madame President.”

Laura cocked her head slightly.  “Hmm, I think perhaps.” She paused before adding, “Both of our titles are outdated.”

Lee laughed then said, “I haven’t been Captain Apollo in a long time.”

“No.  But Major Apollo didn’t have as nice a ring to it.”

“I guess Delegate Apollo would sound pretty lame too.”

“Gods, yes.”

They both laughed.  As they laughed, Laura noticed Lee looking at her.  

“What is it, Lee?”

“I just...you um...”

“I sound better, right?”

Lee nodded.  “Better than you have in months.”

“I feel better.”

Lee beamed at her.  “Really?”

Laura nodded and smiled back.  

Lee took her hand in his and squeezed it.  They sat like that for awhile, watching the people as they explored their new home.  Laura turned to face him.  “If you want to go join the others--”

“I don’t.”

Laura was surprised, and her expression showed it.  Lee amended his answer.  “I just...it’s nice sitting here with you.  I don’t...I mean...things are...”

It didn’t matter that Lee couldn’t complete a sentence.  Laura knew exactly what he meant.  She always had with him.  

“You’ll figure things out.  You always do, my Captain Apollo.”

Lee looked away, fixing his gaze elsewhere.  “Maybe.”

Laura saw where he was looking.  His father and Kara.  It seemed four years in space changed a lot of things.  She patted his arm.  He turned back to her.  “You always knew, didn’t you?”

“I suspected something, yes.”

“Why didn’t you...”  


“It wasn’t something I could tell you.  Especially when they didn’t even know.”

Lee buried his face in his hands.  Laura could still hear him say he was a fool.

“We all were, Lee.”

After a moment, Lee removed his hands from his face.  He got up from his chair and knelt before Laura. “Not anymore, Laura,” he said before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.

“My Captain Apollo,” she said in his ear when they came up for air.

Lee smiled “Madame President.”

  
  



End file.
